The Best Friend Introduction
by Demigod23
Summary: Chloe Beale introduces all her boyfriends/girlfriends to her best friend, Beca Mitchell. But it seems that the more Beca likes them, the shorter they last and the less Beca likes them, the longer they last. BeChloe One-shot. Beca/Chloe.


"Travis, this is my best friend, Beca Mitchell."

It was a sunny Saturday morning. Beca was regretting coming to the coffee shop. Travis Johnson is a strict, professional guy. He has clean cut blonde hair and blue eyes. He reeks of expensive cologne that Beca hates. He is also Chloe's boyfriend. As usual, Beca was forced to meet him because of Chloe's insistence.

Beca tried to hide it. She fell for her best friend, how cliché. Jesse, Beca's other best friend, was sure to tell her how romantic and movie-like it was. Beca was also sure that Chloe didn't feel the same way, the numerous boyfriends and girlfriends proved that. And so, she tried to master her role as the supportive best friend.

"You are a DJ, correct?" Travis asked. It was the usual question. They always ask that and try to understand why she likes such an unusual profession.

"Yes, I am. I've been playing at the local club." Beca tries her hardest to force a cheerful smile on her face.

"That's...nice. We can't always be professionals." Travis says rather rudely. It was a normal occurrence. They always seem to think her job as a DJ is a phase or she is using that as an excuse because she can't find a decent job. It was getting on Beca's last nerve. She became quite obviously meaner for the duration of their meeting.

A fact that Chloe also seems to notice. She expertly changed topic and by the end of the night, Beca knows his whole life story. Beca gives him 3 weeks before he's dumped.

It seems that Beca was off with her prediction. The guy actually lasted a month before being dumped.

"He just seems only interested in himself, you know? Our dates was usually spent with him talking about himself and all of his endeavors." Chloe said to Beca. Beca just nodded. She already expected the upcoming break up anyway.

"I never really liked him anyway, Chlo."

The next person Chloe introduces to her is Jack Abrams. He is Travis' complete opposite. He has spiked black hair and green eyes. Beca likes him a lot more that Travis. Chloe introduced them in the same coffee shop during another Saturday.

"And she said to me, I knew that! We were dying from laughter at the look on her face!" Jack was currently telling Beca about his sister's antics during their Christmas reunion. Beca seems to really like the story while Chloe was a bit bored. She looked enviously at the other two. Beca was laughing like a madman while Jack is watching her with a smug look on his face.

Now, Chloe shouldn't be worried about the two of them connecting. She knew Beca wasn't straight and Jack was like that with everyone.

Tell that to her heart.

She was already feeling a bit of jealousy pricking at her heartstrings. This wasn't how things were supposed to go! Chloe and Beca were supposed to be the ones talking while Jack was the one feeling out of place. By the end of their meeting, Beca gave him 6 months before they break up.

Once again, her prediction proved to be false. Jack only lasted 2 weeks and 2 meetings with Beca before Chloe dumped him.

"Why? He was such a nice guy and he was a lot better than that Travis dude." Beca once questioned Chloe about their break-up. The two of them were hanging out at Beca's dorm since Kimmy Jin's with her friends. Having nothing better to talk out, Beca asked the question.

"It just didn't work out. He was just not my type." Chloe said to her. Beca didn't believe her but she dropped the topic.

The next person she was introduced was Samantha Willow, Chloe's girlfriend. She has blond hair, green eyes and is British. She is the perfect combination between Travis and Jack. Beca actually liked her a lot. Instead of the usual Saturday morning interview at the coffee shop, Beca met her on Sunday at Chloe's dorm.

Aubrey was away and Chloe was busy preparing dinner for them. Having nothing better to do, she engaged Samantha in an actual conversation. They ended up having a rather intense conversation about Harry Potter.

"Of course Gryffindor's are the most dangerous! They are the bravest and will probably not hesitate to shoot you with a gun once you piss them off!" Samantha argued.

"No way, dude! Slytherin's are the most dangerous! They are the most cunning of all! They won't need a gun. They can manipulate someone to kill and take the blame or convince you to kill yourself! Unlike Gryffindor's, they have an exceedingly low chance of actually getting caught!" Beca argued back just as fiercely.

"You do seem have a point, Becky. I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship." Beca didn't even bother to correct her. After all, all the British people she knows calls her Becky. At least Luke isn't the only one calling her that anymore.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! Who can resist the Mitchell charm?" she replies confidently and sarcastically to her. It was accompanied by a playful wink.

Though Chloe was starting to hate the Mitchell charm once she came back to them. The two of them were on her bed talking animatedly to each other. Their shoulders and legs brushing occasionally. They didn't even notice her until she fake coughed.

"Oh, hey babe! Becky and I were just talking about who would be the most dangerous in the muggle world."

"I just proved to Sam here that Slytherins take that cup!"

Her green eyed monster became much more obvious after that. Beca isn't one for nicknames. It wasn't until they won finals that Beca called her Chlo instead of Chloe. "Maybe Ravenclaws will win? They are the smartest right?" Chloe tried to join their conversation even though she doesn't know a lot about Harry Potter.

"Sorry babe, but smartest does not equal most dangerous." Samantha told her.

"Ravenclaws are way too smart to actually do a crime. They're all about studying and being at the top of their class. They are probably the police who arrest the Slytherins and Gryffindor's." Beca supported Samantha with another wink and a smirk.

By the end of that meeting, Chloe was already steaming in a pot of jealousy. Unlike Travis and Jack, Samantha is a girl. She actually has a chance with Beca. Chloe was always different. She was the girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Though that girl seems to be missing since she can't even tell Beca that she doesn't want the little DJ flirting with anyone other than her.

Unlike the normal love stories, she wasn't afraid of her boyfriend/girlfriend leaving her for her best friend. She was afraid of her best friend leaving her for someone else. Beca hates being social, so the only people she talks to are the Bellas and the people Chloe introduces to her.

"Hey, Chlo, do you want to have a double date?" Samantha suddenly asks after Beca left.

"Sure! Who will be the other couple?" Chloe says excitedly. If there was someone else there, she didn't need to worry about Samantha and Beca.

Samantha smirks at her. Chloe, jealously noticed, that she picked that up from hanging out a lot with Beca. "Becky finally agreed to go on a date with this girl I've trying to set her up with."

"Oh..." Chloe was quickly regretting her decision of agreeing. While she didn't have to worry about Samantha and Beca, she will be forced to watch some random girl make moves on HER Beca.

During the night of their double date, Chloe was helping Beca get ready. It wasn't overly fancy so she just wore her favorite dress.

"Hey, Chlo, which one is better?" Beca asks her while holding a blue dress and a green one. Chloe quickly averted her eyes when she noticed Beca was just in her undergarments.

"Umm... The blue one. It matches your eyes." Even though she didn't want Beca to fawn over another girl, she wasn't going to sabotage Beca. "What happened to your plaid shirts? Any reason for dressing up?""

It was Beca's turn to blush. "Well...umm... Sam was always telling me about her and I...ahh... wanted to give her a chance." Beca mumbled so softly that Chloe strained to hear her. Chloe already hated the girl before she even met her.

The girl turned out to be Samantha's sister, Brittany Willow. She has blue eyes instead of green like Samantha and lighter blonde hair. Chloe bitterly noticed that she was just a few inches taller than Beca, making the perfect kissing height difference.

She and Beca instantly connected. When they were at the table, Beca sat with her instead Chloe, much to Chloe's ire. Chloe noticed that they were sitting rather closely, their shoulders and thighs always touching. Her green-eyed monster roared at her to just mark Beca as hers. Beca hated physical contact! Only Chloe was able to touch without a fight, and here was some new girl doing what Chloe worked very hard to achieve.

Her jealously instantly flared when Brittany leaned down and pressed her lips against Beca's softly. Chloe ignored her girlfriend trying to do the same while she said a quick goodbye to the Willow's, dragging Beca away from them.

Brittany left her mind for a while. It only returned when she decided to surprise Beca at her dorm.

"So, Beca... How about another date?" Brittany asked Beca. Chloe felt her heart stop at the thought of Beca with another girl, especially one that wasn't named Chloe Beale. Beca was only supposed to hang out with her! She wasn't supposed to get a girlfriend when Chloe was trying to work up the courage to confess!

"Umm... I'll think about it, Britt. Call you later?"

"Of course, Becky! I'll be waiting." Brittany suddenly leaned down and planted another kiss on Beca. She left with a quick wink while Chloe struggled to hide. Beca just stood at her door shocked. Chloe was burning from a mixture of jealousy and anger. She didn't think she was the jealous type but it was quickly changing every time she was with Beca.

Chloe decided that it was now or never. She already broke up with Samantha a few days earlier, thinking it would stop Brittany from interacting with Beca. Seeing her now, it was clear her plan failed.

She knocked on Beca's door. The second Beca opened it, her lips found Beca's before Beca could process what happened. Chloe was so nervous that she didn't even notice that Beca was kissing her back. She stopped when she felt the need to breath.

"Beca, I know you might not like me back but I really needed you to know. I saw Brittany and I couldn't help myself from-" Chloe was interrupted from her rambling by Beca's lips connecting with hers again.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, Chlo." Beca says breathlessly to her.

"Well, it seems like we have a lot of time to make up for it."


End file.
